


Раскаяние

by sgt_rigby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost no romance, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: Асахи уже несколько месяцев избегает Сугавару, потому что его угораздило влюбиться в Даичи: парня Суги и по совместительству их общего друга. Но в этот день ему не удалось отмазаться от общей встречи.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Раскаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Хочется проверить, насколько непопулярными будут мои фанфики тут.

Асахи неловко мялся перед входной дверью. Может, зря он согласился прийти? Это же явно плохая идея, учитывая текущие обстоятельства. Может, уйти, пока еще не поздно, пока его еще никто не видел? Конечно, Суга-сан наверняка расстроится, ведь Азумане уже раз пять отменял встречи. И неизвестно, сколько отказывался сразу от приглашения. Но, может, это будет меньшее из зол? Подумаешь, не велика потеря, если Суга с Даичи проведут этот вечер без него. В конце концов, они пара, найдут, чем заняться. А так Асахи будет пятым колесом в телеге… ну, вернее третьим. 

Азумане достал телефон. Что же написать? «Извини, плохо себя чувствую, сегодня не получится…» Нет, это уже было. «Прости, навалились дела, никак не успеваю». Черт, сколько раз он это уже говорил? «Суга-сан, я влюблен в твоего парня и по совместительству нашего общего друга, поэтому мне невероятно стыдно и тяжело находиться радом с вами, я не могу так». 

Зато честно.

Пока Асахи пытался справится с внутренним конфликтом, упорно набирая и стирая текст сообщения, входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Сугавара с мусорным пакетом в руке.  
— О, ты уже пришел, — он задрал голову и посмотрел на настенные часы над дверью. — Ранехонько ты, я только закончил убираться. Ну, это не беда, я уж боялся, что ты опять напишешь, что у тебя дела…

Черт бы его побрал, как всегда идеальный тайминг. Ох уж эти связующие.

— Да я вот уже подумывал, честно говоря… — почесывая затылок, усмехнулся Азумане.  
— Ну, тогда мусор тебя выкидывать не отправлю, а то сбежишь еще. Заходи. Я скоро буду. — Коши отошел в сторону, пропуская Асахи. — И не вздумай оставлять мою квартиру без присмотра.  
— Да ты что, мне еще жизнь дорога, — ответил Азумане, положив руку на грудь.  
— Такой большой, а такой балбес, — улыбнулся Суга и вышел из квартиры.

Потоптавшись на пороге, Асахи разулся и прошел внутрь. Давненько он тут не был. Он прошелся по периметру маленькой студии, как в первый раз рассматривая фотографии на стенах, книжные полки, фигурки на тумбочке под телевизором, коллекцию игр для PS4.   
— Что, уже забыл месторасположение предметов в моей квартире? — ехидно спросил Суга, закрывая входную дверь. — Еще бы, сколько мы с тобой уже не виделись вне школы и клуба? Месяц? Два? Даже и не вспомню. Мне кажется, что это первый раз, когда мы с тобой одни вдвоем за черт знает сколько времени…

И правда. Сколько уже Асахи избегал моментов, когда можно было остаться с Сугаварой наедине? Месяц? Два? Больше? Когда он понял, что в его животе что-то сжимается, а сердце подскакивает каждый раз, когда Даичи входит в зал? Когда он понял, что невыносимо слышать подбадривания Суги и его неподдельную заботу? Когда он понял, что рушится самое дорогое, что у него было — их дружба. Рушится по его вине. Из-за его предательства.

Азумане сел на диван и потер глаза кончиками пальцев. Кажется, он совершил огромную ошибку, придя сюда.

— Даичи написал мне, что придет позже, у него там какое-то семейное ЧП. Просил не начинать смотреть без него, — Суга вышел из ванной, вытирая руки полотенцем. — Ну, это не проблема, я тут прикупил одну игру на приставку, так что нам будет, чем заняться… Азумане? Ты в порядке?  
Асахи убрал ладони от лица и с улыбкой посмотрел на Коши.   
— Конечно, просто устал что-то за прошедшую неделю.

Сугавара положил полотенце на край дивана и сел рядом с другом. Молчание. Что сказать? Разрядить обстановку? Поговорить о погоде? Начать серьезный разговор? Когда там придет Даичи? Спросить про игру? Точно, надо просто заняться чем-то, чтобы не было времени на разговоры.

— Так, что ты там говорил про новую… — начал Асахи, пытаясь прервать воцарившееся молчание.   
— Знаешь, я вообще хотел обсудить с тобой кое-что, — перебил его Суга. Он помрачнел и выглядел встревоженным. — Не знаю, насколько ты готов сейчас об этом говорить, но нам давно не выпадало возможности остаться вдвоем, а этот разговор явно не для лишних ушей. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь обсуждать эту тему, и не обижусь, но должен сказать, что она тревожит меня уже достаточно долго. Так что я был бы рад со всем разобраться, пока есть возможность.

О, нет.

Нет-нет-нет. Что же делать? Отлучиться в туалет и сбежать через окно? Притвориться, что стало плохо? Сымитировать смерть? Что ты несешь, Азумане, возьми себя в руки, хватит пороть чушь.

— Так вот, не знаю, насколько я прав в своих наблюдениях, — продолжил Коши. — Я буду рад, если ты развеешь мои подозрения, честно говоря. Но мне кажется, что ты меня избегаешь? Не только меня, но и Даичи. Не люблю говорить за других, но у Савамуры, по его словам, сложилось такое же впечатление. Что происходит? Я тебя как-то обидел? Чем-то задел? Что-то сделал не так?

О, боги, Суга-сан. Ну почему ты такой? Почему ты всегда так аккуратен и корректен? Так заботлив и участлив? Ты хоть знаешь, что я сделал? Знаешь, что я натворил? В чем перед тобой виноват? Что ты тогда скажешь? Что будешь думать обо мне, если я расскажу? Это невыносимо. Я не могу это выдерживать.

Молчание, казалось, заполнило собой все пространство: комнату, голову, легкие. Молчание встало комом в горле Асахи. Что тут можно сказать? Вот черт, руки начали трястись.

Суга растеряно смотрел на Азумане, буря внутри которого уже была очень близко к тому, чтобы вырваться наружу.

— Я очень беспокоюсь о тебе. Правда, — Сугавара положил ладонь на предплечье Асахи. — Меньше всего на свете я хочу ранить тебя, или как-то задеть. Ты очень дорог мне, поэтому я так переживаю, что мы, очевидно, отдалились друг от друга. Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
— Перестань, — отрезал Азумане. Больше терпеть это было невозможно. Невозможно терпеть свою бесхребетность. Свой эгоизм. Свое предательство. Посмотри, что ты наделал. Посмотри, сколько боли ты причиняешь другим. Посмотри, как из-за твоей глупости страдает самый светлый человек в твоей жалкой жизни. Он думает, что он в чем-то виноват перед тобой. Неужели тебе не стыдно? Ты трус. Трус, который готов возложить вину за ситуацию на своего друга, только ради того, чтобы не терпеть его справедливый гнев на своей поношенной шкуре. 

— Перестань, Суга-сан. Ты ни в чем не виноват. И никогда не был. Это все я. Это я все испортил. Как всегда, — Асахи убрал руку Сугавары со своего предплечья и закрыл лицо руками. Как же стыдно. Боги, как же стыдно.   
— Что? Азумане, что ты опять…

— Я влюблен в Даичи. 

Ну, вот и все. Быстро и не так уж и больно, как думалось. Хотя самое страшное только впереди. Мужайся, Асахи. Сейчас ты все потеряешь. Или уже все потерял. Хотя бы в знак уважения к своему близкому другу, посмотри ему в глаза. Пусть он увидит лицо предателя.

— Извини? Что ты сказал? — Суга недоуменно уставился на Азумане. — Ты влюблен в Савамуру?  
— Да, — это должно было быть произнесено твердо и решительно, но кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Вот и дрожащий голос не даст тебе притвориться.  
— Ого… — Коши откинулся на спинку дивана, сложив руки за головой. — Вот этого я, конечно, точно не ожидал сегодня услышать.

Он усмехнулся, слегка подняв брови, и, после небольшой паузы повернулся к Асахи, который, кажется, покинул этот бренный мир, ожидая вердикта своего друга.

— И давно это случилось?  
— Несколько месяцев назад.  
— И тогда ты начал избегать нас? И избегать меня, правильно?  
— Да. Мне невыносимо находиться с тобой, потому что я предал нашу дружбу.

Сугавара вздохнул, казалось, с облегчением? И наклонился к Асахи, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Азумане… ты такой большой, и такой балбес… — он мягко улыбнулся, погладив Асахи.

Что он делает? Почему он не злится? Или злится, но не показывает? Его улыбка ранит сильнее, чем любые оскорбления. Такой проступок нельзя прощать, но почему ты улыбаешься?

Азумане смог выдавить из себя только:  
— Что… ты… ты злишься на меня? Ненавидишь?  
— Я немного ошарашен такой информацией, поэтому пока точно не могу сказать, что именно чувствую, но нет. Я точно не злюсь.   
— П-почему? Я же предал нашу дружбу? — Асахи почувствовал, как задрожала челюсть и ком подступил к горлу. Неужели он не понимает, насколько сильно Азумане провинился?  
— Предал? О чем ты? Почему я должен злиться? Я очень сочувствую тебе, потому что могу только представить, насколько тяжелая ноша на тебя свалилась.  
— Но я люблю его! — голос срывается, и Азумане чувствует, как слезы стекают по его щекам. — Я люблю его, но вы с ним пара! Вы давно вместе, и вы счастливы! А я все испортил! Я влюбился в парня своего друга! Иногда я даже… — он осекся, и продолжил почти шепотом. — Иногда мне даже приходят мысли, как хорошо было бы быть его парнем…   
— Об этом я и говорю. Не представляю, как тебе тяжело с такими переживаниями. — Суга пододвинулся, и вытер стекающие по подбородку Асахи слезы. — Разве ты виноват в том, что такие чувства пришли к тебе? Нет, они даже не пришли, они вбежали в тебя. Врезались. Но почему я должен злиться? Ведь ты не ответственен за свои чувства. Ты ответственен за то, как ты с ними обходишься. Что ты делаешь, когда ощущаешь их. 

Он ласково посмотрел на Асахи, и погладил его по бедру.

— И ты делал все, что мог, чтобы не разрушить наши с Даичи отношения. Пусть и в своей странной манере, но ты делал то, что считал самым лучшим. Как я могу злиться на тебя, когда ты страдал, ради нашего благополучия? Ты столько выдерживал, потому что тебе дороги наши отношения.

Как это возможно? Почему он не ненавидит его? Почему не прогоняет? Ох, Суга-сан, почему ты такой? Зачем ты сочувствуешь и все понимаешь?

— Ты простишь меня? — еле слышно выдавливает из себя Азумане.  
— Мне не за что тебя прощать.   
— Ты никак не накажешь меня?  
— Ты всегда был самым строгим судьей себе. Но еще не было случая, чтобы я посчитал какой-то твой поступок недостойным.

Сугавара приобнял Асахи и вздохнул.

— Что ж с тобой делать, негативный ты наш бородач.

Он усмехнулся, и с этим смешком с Азумане свалился весь груз, который висел камнем на шее столько месяцев.

Суга-сан, как ты можешь быть таким? Ты не человек? Или, наоборот, в тебе все только самое человеческое?

Сугавара отдалился и тепло, с каким-то братским сочувствием, посмотрел на своего друга. 

— Только…Я думаю, что нам нужно придумать, как рассказать обо всем Савамуре. Так, чтобы это было для него выносимо. Не думаю, что с этим стоит спешить, но и умалчивать это от него будет неправильно. Мне кажется, что совместно мы сможем со всем разобраться с минимальными потерями. Как думаешь? 

Асахи был не в силах сказать что-либо, только покивал головой.

— Вот и славно. Как показывает опыт, вместе мы можем горы свернуть, – улыбнулся Сугавара.

Звонок в дверь.

— О, а вот и Даичи.

Что-то сжалось внутри Асахи.

— Может, мне лучше уйти? Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если мы будем все вместе. Вдруг я скажу какую-то глупость? Вдруг Даичи все поймет раньше, чем нужно? Вдруг все распадется? — тараторил Азумане, пока Коши шел к входной двери.

Суга остановился, взявшись за дверную ручку, и повернулся к Асахи. Он помотал головой, и, вздохнув, ответил:

— Азумане Асахи. Ты такой большой, а такой балбес.


End file.
